


Touch Me or It Hurts

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off with a headache, but pretty soon, it becomes a suffering that only Kurt can take away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me or It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Kurt and Blaine are cursed/have a spell cast on them/have a potion's accident/somethingsomething and slowly the distance that Kurt and Blaine can be from each other without feeling pain dwindles until they have to be touching constantly. At first, touching through clothing is okay -- back to back, that sort of thing -- but then it has to be skin to skin. tl;dr: touch me or it hurts.

1.  
For Blaine, it started off as a twinge. A slight tension that built between his shoulder blades -- uncomfortable but not unbearable. He rubbed at the top of it all through class, awkwardly reaching for it with his fingertips through his collar. It came and went through the day, fading and then worsening while Blaine changed classes until the sensation was crawling up his spine and pounding into his head.

"You don't look so good," Wes commented and reached to squeeze the back of Blaine's neck. The action usually eased Blaine's headaches even on the worst of days, but today, it just made his headache spike alarmingly. "Why don't you go lie down in the practice room during lunch? I'll have something sent to you."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine murmured. "Just a short nap. Thanks, Wes."

The practice room was blissfully empty, but sleep wasn't easy in coming despite the comfort level of the broad leather couches. When David dropped by with a tray of food -- soup and crackers and other foods that were easy to eat -- Blaine was wide awake but miserable enough to merely mumble his thanks. Blaine ate because he knew he should, but was very much unable to bring himself to finish everything. He was thankful, though, when the pain started to fade away near the end of the lunch period -- fading, fading blissfully away until Blaine was happily headache free and starting to stir from his half-sleep.

"Hey," said Kurt, leaning over the back of the couch. He peeked down at Blaine; Kurt had a haggard kind of look, like he'd had about as rough a morning as Blaine. "You don't look nearly as bad as Wes implied."

"Just a migraine, I think," Blaine explained, sitting up. There wasn't even a bit of discomfort left over to remind him of why he was feeling so awful this morning. "It's gone now."

Kurt hummed. "Yeah, sounds like my morning." He reached to rub his knuckles along the back of Blaine's neck and it felt wonderfully, remarkably good. "Better now though?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

2.  
Miserable was the running theme of the week, it seemed. Blaine popped some pain medications during breakfast, but went through the day feeling like his body was about to fall apart, it ached so much. He ended up sulking his way into Warbler practice, wiped from the effort it took to just walk, and completely not in the mood to do any kind of singing.

At least he wasn’t the only one, Blaine thought, looking to Kurt. The younger boy seemed about as tired, and he moved stiffly across the room while Wes rapped the gavel a few times to call for order. Kurt sank into the seat next to Blaine silently because Wes was already going through the evening’s plans, but he nudged Blaine’s shoulder with his instead of saying hello aloud.

The rest of the meeting they spent rubbing elbows and bumping knees – unobtrusively, barely anything more than brushes of their bodies – but it was enough. Blaine was beginning to believe that no matter how horrible the day, so long as he ended it with Kurt at his side, it would be okay. Already the aches and pains of that had been with him since early morning were gone, and even Kurt was noticeably brighter, more cheerful as he smiled and chatted with the other Warblers. Blaine was secretly glad to be part of the reason for his improved mood.

They stayed like that even through choreography, finding excuses to correct each other with touches and purposefully fumbling with steps so that they ran into each other. The other Warblers seemed to put up with it with minimal grace. Despite everything, the steps were learned properly and practice ended with enough success that the council didn’t make any noise about the fact that Kurt and Blaine left the room shoulder-to-shoulder.

“I’m glad you were at practice today,” Kurt said when they were about to part ways. “I was having an awful day. I felt like a wreck.” He turned his head, seeming to be embarrassed, and then turned back to smile. “But I always feel better when you’re around.”

“Me too,” Blaine admitted, a little surprised at how very true it was. Kurt seemed to make all his ills go away just by being near. He cupped Kurt’s shoulder, squeezed it, and the feeling was so nice that he had to slide his hand a little higher and squeeze again at the juncture of Kurt’s neck. “Until tomorrow then?”

Kurt nodded. A little redness was creeping onto his cheeks. “Tomorrow,” he echoed.

3.  
Blaine hadn’t been out of Kurt’s presence for more than a couple hours before the pain started building. It rolled through him like a wave, clenching around his chest and down his arms until he just wanted to collapse in the wake of it. He stumbled against the doorway to his dorm room, feeling cold and clammy and generally horrible, and fumbled with the keys. He grew dizzy… swayed… He leaned against the door frame, going through his keys slowly – one by one – in hopes that eventually he’d find the right one. Another surge of pain – terrible enough to leave him gasping for breath – rolled through him, from his guts to his shoulders and down to his fingertips.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left Kurt. He thought, rather morosely, that maybe he should have leeched the good feelings from the other boy while he still could.

“Blaine…”

He twisted slowly, uncertain about his own steadiness at the moment, and saw Kurt making his way toward him. Amazingly, the discomforting feeling that had been building in him started to recede, withdrawing like the tide. Then Kurt was next to him, breathing quietly near him, and Blaine wanted to take his hand. He wanted the sensation of skin on skin to drive away the absolute agony that the last few days had been.

"Blaine, what is this?" Kurt asked, pressing up behind him. The heat seeped through Blaine's clothes from Kurt's body, and it was _almost_ enough to drive it all away.

He didn't know what was going on though -- not at all. 

4.  
"I can't stop," Kurt whispered. "I don't want to."

He was nosing up under Blaine's ear, unrepentant in the little way he voiced his joy when Blaine tilted his head back to accommodate him. They were pressed together just inside the doorway to Blaine's dorm room, fingers plying through layers and buttons to find strips of naked skin, and nothing could stop them. It felt so good to just be near each other. The very idea of being apart was unbearable.

"Then don't," Blaine replied, hot with the weight of this heady rush of want that slid over him when they touched. He mouthed over the skin of Kurt's shoulder, which had been exposed through the judicious unbuttoning of his shirt, and ended up near Kurt's jawline: "Don't ever."

5.  
They woke wrapped up in each other, sore from trying to find all the ways in which they could get closer when distance brought only pain. Blaine was flopped over Kurt's chest, arms around the younger boy's belly, and very gingerly, he lifted himself free from his warm embrace. He tensed, fully expecting to need to dive back down into bed when the hurt struck again, but was pleasantly surprised to find himself filled with a greater warmth instead.

In fact, Blaine shuffled through his entire morning routine, down the hall and so much further away that he'd hoped to expect, for a whole hour before shuffling his way back to Kurt, who was only just stirring to meet his morning haze.

"You left," Kurt murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, still kind of wondering at the idea himself. "I did."

Panic surged in Kurt's eyes immediately. "Does that mean this is over?"

Blaine ducked to kiss him, something that they'd managed to avoid all last night. "Never," he said firmly. "Kurt, stay with me."

Kurt seemed astonished but happy about it. "Okay," he said, smiling. "I will."


End file.
